The combined calendar and envelope assembly disclosed hereinafter as a preferred embodiment of the present invention was developed to provide a device for soliciting donations on behalf of a specific charitable institution.
The background of the invention included recognition of the fact that the calendars comprising separate detachable sheets for each month have been widely used as advertising media, and that for this purpose, a valuable asset of any such calendar is provided by the fact that each sheet will be viewed by the user or users on numerous occasions during each month, and that whatever advertising material is on the face of each sheet will correspondingly often be brought to the attention of the user of the calendar.
The invention was developed for use by a charitable institution to combine the advantages of the effective advertising of a monthly calendar bearing a message on behalf of a charitable institution with a convenient vehicle for forwarding a donation to that institution, as further discussed and described hereinafter.